Awakening The Cherry Blossom
by miss ASSASSIN MASTER
Summary: Sasuke has finally come intact with his feelings towards Sakura but refuses to come back to the village. He watches Sakura with growing lust and love. He knows what he wants and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing Amegakure. An evil enemy rises to power while Sakura finds out the real reason why her parents died.(originally Sasuke's New Blossom)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was raining

Pit

Pat

Pit

Pat

Pit

That's all Sakura could she hear as she walked down the dark sidewalk it was vacant. Sakura is a beautiful girl with sparkling emerald green eyes and dazzling silky waves of pink locks all the way to her back. She had the perfect body. Curves in all the right places. She was a little on the short side but it was alright. She made it work .

The moon shone and sparkled behind the clouds on the beautiful pinkette .

"Stupid rain. Stupid Ino. Stupid fucking bitch. "Sakura said aloud to herself. She kept cursing until she heard a dark chuckled from behind her.

Sakura immediately turned to search for thr ominous chuckle. She couldn't find anything so she kept walking a little on edge.

As Sakura walked away, red eyes with strange tomoes bore into her back.

The strange figure chuckled with a smirk planted on his face. "Soon Sakura. Soon you will be **mine**."

* * *

Ok so yeah first fanfic. Umm I know Sakuras language was very colorful but hey. Read and review.

miss ASSASSIN MASTER


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note. Important read please.

Sooooo im not gonna beat around the bush here. Sasuke is not in the village yet. He still hasn't killed Itachi and orochimaru yet. And the konoha twelve is about 16 - 17. He's just like being a crazy stalker for Sakura. And each update might take awhile because u know I gotta make the fic interesting. So yeah. I know I'm going to try and make it way longer. I hate short fics but hey if that's all I can write and think of hey that's all I can say. Lemons will also be in this fanfic. I'm not gonna lie they might be horrible sooooo. And remember the key point in this story is Sasuke is ODEE possessive and obsessed with Sakura.

Ok so a new chapter guys. Hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasukes pov

I absolutely love watching her act cautiously and try to scower (a/n is that the way u say it) her surroundings. It's highly amusing. Her eyes sparkle with fear and cautiosness. I can just imagine her precious eyes clouded with lust and need. Her moaning and screaming my name under me while I thrust into her. Oooh I can't wait for the day. After she heard me chuckle I actually thought she would sense my chakra.

But she didn't.

"Maybe she's weak after all" a voice in my head says. I know Sakura is not that weak lovesick fangirl anymore. She has trained under Tsunade , one of the legendary sannin and best ninja in fire country and surpassed Tsunade. And maybe she has lost her feeling towards me.

"Nah I doubt it. "The voice says again.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm you dum dum" inner Sasuke said. "I have been here sense you figured out your feelings for Sakura "

"Then how come I'm not hearing about you til now?"Sasuke asked.

"Because I didn't have anything to say" inner Sasuke revealed.

"Hn. Whatever. "

And with a few hand signs, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Friday

It was a regular day in Konaha. The sun-shining,the villagers walking and greeting each other without a care in the world. Overall the village is at peace.

Sakura is walking down the streets of Konahagekure to go meet with her best friends ,which of course is Ino Yamamka. Apparently Ino wasn't at the flower shop and at the training fields so she has to search for the bubbly blonde.

While walking Sakura past Ichiraku ramen shop and met her loud blond teamate eating ramen with the Hyuuga heir.

Naruto called out to her.

"Sakura come eat ramen with me and Hinata!" The blonde all but yelled.

"Naruto it's alright. I don't want to interrupt your date with Hinata."Sakura's eyes wiggled a bit. "And besides I'm looking for Ino-pig "

They said goodbyes and Sakura was off again to search for Ino.

Surprisingly Naruto and Hinata really hit it off. It took a very very long time for Naruto to stop being dense and figure out Hinata had feelings for him. They match each others personality greatly he's loud obnoxious and careless while Hinata is shy , sweet and quiet. It's always entertaining to watch them interact. Naruto would compliment her or shout out about his Hinata and she'll be blushing very hard and sometimes even faint. I even remember the time he asked Hinata out.

-FLASHBACK-

"Naruto just go ask her "Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura I can't. I just can't. " Naruto cowered.

Naruto and Sakura are on the roof of a building directly above Hinata. Hinata is planting and gardening in Kurenai sensei's garden. Kurenai went on a mission and Hinata's tending to them. Naruto is scared to ask Hinata out and that's what has us in this predicament.

"Oh Naruto stop being a wuss. She's right there. Here I'll give you a little push. " And with that I shoved Naruto off the roof and said good luck and then disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

Naruto's pov

"Aahhhhhhh Sakura chan! Oof. "

Hinata looked at me in suprise. She blushes a little.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun what bring you here. You know Kurenai sensei is on a mission. " I notice she got rid of her stuttering habit. I stand up quickly and she does too.

"Oh ummm no reason. Ummm I just wanna ask ya a quick question. "

" umm ok Naruto-kun fire away"

"Um wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme tonight?"I said super ultra fast.

"Umm Naruto-kun can you repeat that I didn't quite catch that. "

"Can you go on a date with me see Hinata ?"I repeated slower.

"Uuuuhhhhhh"Hinata was blushing so hard.

"Hey Hinata you alright? Are you sick?"I asked. "Let me go get Sakura. " I turn around to walk away when I heard a Thump. Hinata was on the floor. Crap she fainted. If Neji finds her like this I'm dead. Taking her to my apartment. A few min during the walk to my home Hinata starts to stir.

"Naruto-kun of course I'll go on a date with you. "Hinata stated with smile on blush prominent on her face.

" Booyah I got a date with Hinata !" I all but screamed. "Let's go get ramen now."

-END FLASHBACK-

Geez every time I think about it makes me laugh. Can't do it now people would think I'm crazy if I just burst out laughing.

After a few more minutes of searching for the blonde pig Sakura finally found her sitting on a hospital bench with a frown deep on her face.

I walked up to her.

"Hey Ino-pig. What's with the dark frown?"

As soon as seen me she started to put on smile and started with get infernal gossiping. After a while I just tuned her out.

Sometimes I just wonder what would life be like if Sasuke didn't leave the village. Would it still be the same? Would Tsunade be hokage ? Would everything be different? I don't love Sasuke anymore or at least I don't think I do. I only care for Sasuke as a friend , he might not like me but as soon as we get him back home I'll explain that I hope we can be friends. I haven't seen him sense we destroyed Orochimaru's base and he tried to kill me and Naruto. He's certainly very handsome. His face matured and lost all baby fat. His chiseled chest peeking out from his shirt and his pale porcelain skin was flawless and I believe he's got taller.

He looks and is very strong.

"Kura. Sakura. Hey Sakura. Geez forehead your spacing out on me. Did ya hear what I said ? I said let me get the pictures I asked you to get me last night. "

Soo here's the deal after my shift at the hospital last night Ino-pig asked me to take pictures of Sai and give them to her the next morning. I was so embarrassed that she asked me to do this. I almost got caught THREE TIMES. Never in a million years will I do this again.

"Yeah what ever you creepy pig I stayed out super late just to give you these pictures. Better be grateful. " I handed the package to her. Ino squealed in delight. Damn pig.

"Thank you soo much Sakura. I don't no what I would've done without you. "

"Whatever" Sakura said not really caring.

"Well forehead. I gotta start work at the hospital. Soo I'll talk to you tomorrow "

"Yeah see ya later pig. "

Then she started walking away.

After I couldn't see Ino Sakura went to do some well needed training with Tenten.

Ino pov

I can't stop thinking about the meeting I had with Tsunade-sama before meeting up with Sakura.

-FLASHBACK-

2 hours ago

"Okay is everyone I called here present?" Tsunade sama bellowed. (A/n : I really don't think it's necessary to describe everyone. They look the same from s hippiedom except for Sakura. She's described prettier here :D). Team 7, Team eight etc is here.

"Hai." Everyone in the room said.

"Ok I have news that Orochimaru sent Sound nins to attack the sand village so I'm sending you guys to intercept the nins and get information on Orochimaru and sound village. You will head out Sunday. And do not inform Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno of this. I have info that Orochimaru will possibly harm them if they go on this mission. Now get out. " Tsunade said in a tone laced with authority.

-END FLASHBACK-

Geez who would try and harm Sakura. I mean i understand Naruto cuz he has the nine taiIs but sakura i just can't imagine someone looking for Sakura. I have no clue what's gonna happen this weak but I just know its not gonna be good.

I look up and see Sai going to the park. Ooo its time to make my move. I take out my pocket mirror and check my makeup , push up my boobs a little and im on my way.

"Hey Sai-kuuuuuun"

Sakura pov

After the pig left i went straight to the training grounds to meet up with Tenten. I love to train with her , she's awesome. I've always had a liking for weapons but after hanging out with Tenten its become an obsession. Every time i see a weapon I gush and go nuts and ask a million questions about it. I wish i had a kitana but there are none that catch my eye. Im looking for the one but i just can't find it.

Well anyways im just waiting at the team Gai training grounds been waiting for about ten minutes. I kept looking around for Tenten but didn't see anything. Another ten minutes pass and nothing. Its already getting i just went home. I jumped up to a building and headed home. I had this eerie feeling that some

_Chill sakura your just being paranoid_

Yeah I'm just being paranoid.

I strip off my clothes and stand in my white lacy panties and matching bra. I walk over to my dresser with nightgowns and take out one. And throw it over my body. It goes about mid thigh and is very revealing. Its whatever Ino bought for my birthday but i only wear it sometimes.

Okay so i don't have a boyfriend, never had my first kiss, or had sex. At First i was saving myself for Sasuke but i gave up on that and now i can't find a boyfriend or someone good everyone i meet is an arrogant prick. But it's whatever.

So now I'm lying on my bed of my apartment just laying there dosing off. When i finally fall asleep i don't notice a pair red eyes staring with predatory eyes.

Sasuke pov

I leave Orochimaru's base and head straight to sakuras house. I get there before Sakura does and sneak in. I wait about ten minutes before sakura gets home. I conceal my chakra anwatch her. I just watch her be stunning.

She takes off all her clothes. And im not suprised by what i see. My flower wears the most innocent color underwear. White bra and white panties. My innocent flower. **My** **innocent cherry blossom**. She then walks up to the dresser and takes out a nightgown and put it on. Tease. Shes a FUCKING tease. Jesus i can feel my pants tightening. The night gown is mid thigh and tight. Which reveals her collarbone and neck in full view. Her soft petal like lips,pink and ready to be devoured. Ample like neck white and clear of blemishes, just ready to marked and claimed by me. Ahhh i just love to just watch her be her. Shes so innocent she doesn't even realize she does this to me. When i know shes actually asleep, i walk closer to her form. One thing i know about Sakura is that she's a deep sleeper. She can sleep through a hurricane on some occasions. I bend over Sakura's bed and lick her neck. I look at her face not a crease in it. I put my mouth on her neck and i nip and lick and suck and bite until there's dark purple mark. I bend back up and glance at Sakura to see her still sound asleep. Good she'll be in for a surprise in the morning. I smile and heat shot to my groin as i see the sight of Sakura with a hickey caused by me.

Soon it wil be the uchiha mark on her neck.

I give the hickey a quick kiss and give a kiss on Sakura's lips and restrained myself from going further. And left back to sound not getting caught once.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey.

Sakura pov

This morning, I woke up bright and early to meet Tenten again at the training fields. She forgot to come last night and i was very disappointed. But whatever its no problem she said she had a date with Neji and she gave me all the details. So after my training i have to tell Ino what she told me.

Right now its about 3 p.m. I walk upstairs straight to my room and in the closet.

I change out of my training clothes and into civilian clothes. It consisted of a red tank top and cream colored skirt. The material was lace like and black thin tights with black boots. My hair was in a half up half down look, I put on my flower earrings and matching necklace. I put a little red bow in my hair and to top it off i put my trusty black gloves on.

I walk out the house and walk straight to the Yamanaka flower shop. Nearing the shop, I was sidetracked by an anbu nin suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Holy cow. You scared me."I muttered clutching my still rapid beating heart.

The anbu nin was wearing the usual anbu attire. Black pants, gray shirt and the anbu mask, which was a bird. " , Tsunade-sama awaits your arrival." The anbu man informed me then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sigh.

'Welp that means no gossip with Ino today '

I turn away from my previous direction and walk towards the Hokage tower.

I was in front of the Hokage office. I knock on the door. I proceeded to walk in after hearing a low "come in". Upon entering i notice 3 other people standing to the side, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru. I send a little a wave towards them and went to stand in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." I said while bowing respectfully.

"Ok now that everyone is here. Lets get started." Tsunade clapped her hands together once then continued. "I called you all here to brief you for your latest mission. There has been mysterious disappearings happening in a little village near the border of Amegakure. Its all very weird. First the person would get injured to an immobile degree and disappear soon after. Ame has asked for our help seeing as their ninja wasn't really getting anywhere." Tsunade-sama leans back in her seat. "I need you four to go and investigate. The team leader is Shikamaru. You all will be ready and will leave by morning. Dismissed."

? ﾟﾘﾗ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾙ? ﾟﾘﾗ? ﾟﾒﾌ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾑﾷ? ﾟﾒﾂ? ﾟﾒﾂ? ﾟﾑﾶ? ﾟﾒﾂ? ﾟﾘﾇ? ﾟﾑﾵ? ﾟﾑﾹ? ﾟﾙﾉ? ﾟﾒﾀ?

Sorry i haven't updated in almost a year. This chapter sucks but its just something to start me off again. Ill update sometime this week. Happy Valentine's day.


End file.
